


Cigarettes and Louboutins

by AxJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-10 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19514299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: Kara hadn't been able to keep her eyes off Lena all night. So when the biker dude wouldn't leave her alone, she knew. And she decides to step in.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night which meant only one thing: Karaoke. Kara and her friends usually alternated game nights and karaoke nights, depending on how the group felt and how the week had been. This week had been pretty good, so they all decided to get drunk and sing their hearts out on stage. At first Brainy hadn’t been too keen on joining them, but as soon as Nia excitedly told everyone she would be there, it didn’t take too much convincing for Brainy to come with. 

Lena was a surprising addition to their group tonight. She usually came to game nights—hadn’t missed a single one, in fact—but she usually made up an excuse to duck out on karaoke. Kara could understand that. Karaoke wasn’t for everyone. Even if every time Lena didn’t come it made Kara flush with disappointment. But Lena didn’t need to know that. 

Once, over lunch, Kara had mentioned she liked when Lena wore her hair down better than when she wore it up. Not that she didn’t think she was beautiful with it up, she had been quick to interject, just that she loved the way it framed her face when it was down. Lena had blushed at that, and Kara had gotten so flustered that she changed the conversation all together. 

Lena hadn’t worn her hair up since that day.

And tonight was no different. Lena had left her hair down and slightly curled, letting it frame her face just perfectly to accent her jawline. Her green eyes sparkled in the bar lights, and she wore a low cut red blouse and skin tight faux leather pants with heels that Kara suspected were at _least_ four inches tall. Kara also suspected that they may be red bottoms—but in this club, she wanted to hope they were fake for Lena’s sake. The air in the bar smelled faintly like cigarette smoke and strongly of beer and alcohol-fueled confidence. Not exactly the climate for Louboutins. But they certainly made Lena’s legs look like they went straight to Heaven.

And either way, Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off her. 

So when the greasy biker who had to be at least six feet tall and probably well over 200 lbs approached Lena while she was getting drinks from the bar, Kara knew. A strong feeling of annoyance began worming around in her stomach. Men had been flirting with Lena all night, buying her drinks and slipping her their phone numbers, much to Kara’s annoyance. Lena had accepted each drink and promptly threw the numbers in the trash. Kara decided to listen in instead. Lena didn’t need Kara to rescue her every time a guy threw themselves at her. 

“Hey, baby.” The biker said, vaguely directing it at Lena. Kara rolled her eyes. 

“Not interested, sorry.” Lena said, politely but firmly. 

Kara smirked and was about to turn back to the stage and stop listening before she realized that the guy hadn’t left. 

“Come on now, baby, don’t be like that!” The biker said in mock offense, using the opportunity to slide even closer. Lena stayed still, like a predator about to pounce.

“I told you, I’m not interested.” She said, harsher this time. 

The man put his hand on Lena’s shoulder and that’s when Kara decided she couldn’t take it anymore. Lena could handle herself, of course Kara knew that, but she couldn’t help herself. She stormed directly over to the pair and inserted herself directly between the biker and Lena, ripping his hand off Lena’s shoulder in a less than friendly way in the process. 

“I think the lady told you that she wasn’t interested.” Kara said through her teeth. 

“What are you, her girlfriend?” The biker snapped back sarcastically.

“Maybe I am!” Kara said at the exact same time as Lena said “No!”

The biker gave them a skeptical look. “Right. So if you’re not her girlfriend, then get lost, bitch.” The biker snarled.

Kara glanced at Lena, and before she could stop herself, she said, “If I’m not her girlfriend, would I do this?” 

She grabbed the front of Lena’s blouse and pulled her forward, causing their lips to crash together. Something ignited low in Kara’s core as their lips touched. She hated to be cliche, but it was like a spark to dry leaves. It was sloppy and Lena tasted of whiskey and peanuts from the bar. Distantly Kara heard the scrape of the bar stool behind her and a low grumble of “stupid lesbians ruining my fun”. If Kara wasn’t so preoccupied with the most beautiful woman on the planet’s lips, she might have shown the homophobic loser exactly what happens to men like him. 

But Lena was still kissing her. She swiped her tongue across her lip, and Lena gave her access immediately. Kara’s hands went to her waist, clutching her tightly like Lena might melt away if she didn’t hang on. Lena’s hands slid over her shoulders until they cupped her cheeks, holding Kara in place. 

“Hey, get a room!” Someone—James, maybe?—yelled from across the bar. 

The sudden yell made both girls jolt back like someone had hit them. Kara stared at Lena, breathing heavily. Lena’s pale face had turned an adorable shade of pink, her pupils blown far too wide for it to be just because of the low light. Her lipstick was smudged across her lips, and Kara reached up with her thumb and gently wiped it off. 

“Kara, I—“ Lena started, but then stopped as if another thought had suddenly come to mind. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Absolutely.” Kara responded without hesitation. 

Making their way back to the group, they told everyone that Lena wasn’t feeling well—the smoke smell, they claimed, which no one believed for a second—and practically ran outside to Lena’s waiting driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, you horny gremlins. Sorry it took so long!

Lena didn’t remember the entire ride back to Kara’s place. She was too busy sitting as close to Kara as possible, her upper body twisted into the blonde so that their lips would meet. Kara’s hand was sitting dangerously high on Lena’s thigh, her long fingers tightening as Lena pushed her tongue into her mouth. 

A loud knocking interrupted them. Jolting apart, Lena looked up to see the driver of the taxi looking angrily at them. 

“As much as I love having a couple of girls making out in my backseat,” the driver said, the lack of enjoyment clearly on his face despite his words, “I have other customers to pick up tonight.” 

Lena felt her cheeks heat as she swiped her card, paying for the trip and leaving an overly generous tip. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly at the same time as Kara. 

The driver glared between the two of them. “Enjoy your night.” He said gruffly. 

Kara slid out of the car, then leaned in and put her hand out to Lena. Lena took it, and after Kara helped her out of the taxi, she didn’t let go. They held hands all the way up to Kara’s apartment, the warmth of Kara’s palm keeping Lena grounded. 

Once to Kara’s apartment, Kara wasted no time. As soon as the door was shut, Lena found herself pinned against it. One of Kara’s hands was on her hip, the other lacing through her hair and pulling Lena’s lips toward hers. 

Kissing Kara is the same way the second before a rollercoaster drops down a hill feels. The adrenaline, excitement, and a little bit of fear was the same as Lena felt now, but the added feeling of wetness between her legs reminded her of the real situation.

Kara was kissing down her neck, and Lena couldn’t help but let out a little moan when Kara hit the pressure point on the side of her neck, just above her collarbone. Kara capitalized on the sound, her hands sliding up to the hem of Lena’s shirt and pausing. 

“What are you waiting for?” Lena breathed into Kara’s ear then using the opportunity to nip gently on her earlobe. 

Kara moaned at the words, then plunged her hands up underneath Lena’s shirt. She worked her way up in long strokes, running her blunt nails across her stomach and leaving goosebumps in her wake. Finally, _finally_ Kara’s thumbs grazed the underside of her breasts, causing Lena to shiver and the heat in her core to throb. 

“I’ve been staring at these all night, you know?” Kara growled as her hands came to curl around Lena’s breasts, her palms grazing the hard nipples. 

Lena didn’t get a chance to answer, as she was distracted by the harsh pull and then loud tearing sound of her shirt being literally _ripped_ off her. 

“Kara!” She gasped as the blonde threw the remnants of her blouse across the room. 

“I’ll buy you another one.” Kara shrugged. 

“Oh? Since when did you have thirteen hundred dollars laying around?” Lena quipped, raising an eyebrow. 

Kara merely took a step forward and snapped off her bra—but using the clasps this time, leaving it intact. “I’ll worry about it later.” She slowly swept the pad of her thumb across Lena’s right nipple, pressing down gently as she did so, and all the arguments she was about to make suddenly left her brain. 

“I’d suggest taking off your pants if you want to keep them in one piece.” Kara said in a low voice.

Lena pushed off the door, causing Kara to step back slightly, and wiggled out of her skintight pants. She nearly hit the floor a few times as she hopped around to get them off, but thankfully Kara caught her before she could do any real damage. 

“You...aren’t wearing any underwear.” Kara said lowly, not taking her eyes off Lena. 

“Well, yes, there would be obvious lines underneath the pants if I had been.” Lena explained, unable to stop the blood rushing to her cheeks as she stared down at her now naked body. 

Kara pulled her into a deep kiss. “You are absolutely beautiful.” She whispered, and Lena preened at the praise.

Kara put her hands underneath her thighs and pulled up, Lena instinctively wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist. She took the opportunity to kiss along Kara’s strong jaw and down her neck as Kara brought them to the bedroom. She gently laid Lena down on the bed and shrugged off her own shirt and pants before crawling in between Lena’s legs. The sight of the blonde above her, naked, made the wetness between Lena’s legs multiply. Lena cupped Kara’s cheek and brought her down for a needy kiss, and as Kara shifted up to comply her leg slid up to rub against Lena’s _very_ eager core. She instantly moaned into the kiss, and Kara moved her leg up and down. Kara pulled her up, sitting Lena in her lap and spreading her legs out wide. Lena was practically dripping onto the mattress, and she let out a whimper as the cool air hit her. 

Kara wasted no time now, slipping her fingers down to Lena’s bared core and working them deftly through her folds. She slipped two fingers inside, and paused, allowing Lena to adjust. But Lena didn’t want to wait. She rocked her hips against Kara’s fingers, desperate for more. Kara slipped a third finger in and used the palm of her hand to rub against her swollen clit. 

“Oh, Rao, you’re so _wet_ , Lena.” Kara moaned as she started to pump her fingers in and out. Lena was lost in the bliss of Kara inside of her. She felt like she was floating and falling at the same time. 

“I’m close,” she stuttered, Kara’s lips latching onto one of her nipples and alternating between sucking and biting. 

Kara’s name was a breathless scream as Lena’s climax crested over her like a massive wave. She was tumbling down a massive cliff. Kara slipped her fingers out gingerly. She brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean. Lena watched her breathlessly and could feel herself getting more and more turned on at the sight of Kara moaning at the taste of _her_. 

Lena untangled herself from Kara and pushed the blonde down, lifting her legs over her shoulders. She could see how wet Kara was. It was already leaving a stain on the bed sheets. Lena took her time, however, and kissed down the inside of Kara’s thighs, then around the outside of the spot she knew Kara desperately wanted her to be, if the< moans were to be any indication. 

Finally she kissed into Kara’s clit, causing her to arch forward and moan so loud Lena expected the neighbors to call the police. Lena went in slow, long strokes, making sure to pay extra attention to Kara’s clit every time she went past. Before long, Lena could tell that Kara was close, so she slipped a finger into the weeping center of her and bared down on her clit, and in seconds Kara was climaxing all over her mouth and chin. 

She lapped at her through the aftershocks, and the only thing stopping Lena from going again was the insistent tug on her hair to come up. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her forehead sleepily. 

“That was wonderful.” Kara whispered, her eyes still closed. 

“It was,” Lena agreed. “Just one thing, though?” 

“What’s that?” Kara mumbled.

“Who’s Rao?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the comedic relief at the end! There won't be any more chapters to this, so don't get any ideas!  
> If you want to support me, donate to my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/axj0504

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make a second chapter to this with what happens back at Lena's place, let me know in the comments or by leaving me a tip at the link below!  
> sorry for the dumb link ao3 is being stupid and giving an error.  
> https://ko-fi.com/axj0504


End file.
